


Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Floor Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: The air in the bedroom is hot, but only in a subtle way. There’s a tension, palpable, though not as much to Cas as to Dean. Dean doesn’t know why he’s tense, he really shouldn’t be, he loves this position, loves this act, been in it and done it a million times before. But, perhaps it’s the prospect of the new addition involved. Perhaps it’s where they’re set up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Technically where I am it's Thanksgiving since I'm posting this at like 1:30 A.M., I don't know what time it is for you, but anyways, figured I'd post a little smut for you to read at the dinner table or whilst mingling with rude relatives since, c'mon, we all have them. This fic is not my pride and joy, but it's something that I wanted to write and as per usual didn't really come out the way I wanted. But ya know, it happens. Hopefully you guys like this, I'm not extremely happy with it, but you guys always surprise me so read away!!

The air in the bedroom is hot, but only in a subtle way. There’s a tension, palpable, though not as much to Cas as to Dean. Dean doesn’t know why he’s tense, he really shouldn’t be, he loves this position, loves this act, been in it and done it a million times before. But, perhaps it’s the prospect of the new addition involved. Perhaps it’s where they’re set up.

 

Dean dares not to look up, he fears there will be embarrassment there in what he sees, what he looks at. He hasn’t really looked up yet, Cas gave him a break when he was fingering Dean, told Dean that he’d watch another time. Perhaps Cas can tell that Dean is nervous. Cas can usually tell what Dean’s feeling, possibly through some freaky sixth sense he was born with in another life. But right now, the fat, blunt head of Cas’ cock is nudging at Dean’s rim, and though unspoken, Dean can tell that Cas isn’t sliding into home unless Dean looks up.

 

“You want it?” Cas questions. Dean wants to roll his eyes.

 

“Of course I want it, Cas.” His voice comes out softer than expected.

 

“Then you have to look up,” Cas says.

 

“I know but…” Dean trails off and Cas arches an eyebrow.

 

“But what?”

 

“What if it goes the opposite? What if it’s like a turn off instead of a turn on?” Dean proposes. Cas smiles softly.

 

“I doubt that very much, Dean, especially with the things we’ve done in the past,” Cas tells Dean whose cheeks darken. “But if you don’t want to do this, it’s completely alright. I’ll understand.” Cas’ voice turns a little gentler, less commanding. “Just tell me,” Cas goes on. Dean takes a deep breath. It’s kind of a no brainer that he wants to do this, he’s just a little scared is all. But then again, Cas has a wonderfully kind way of coaxing Dean through things he fears without pushing his limits.

 

“Okay,” Dean sighs.

 

“Okay?” Cas repeats. Dean nods where his head hangs between his shoulders. Cas smiles. “Look up, Dean,” Cas says, and his voice is still soft though there’s a bit of an edge to it. Dean swallows thickly and looks up, face to face with his own image in the cheval mirror that goes from just above the floor to halfway to the ceiling. Cas lets Dean take a moment to look over himself, on all fours, right in front of it. Dean is face to face with himself, Cas on his knees and looming in the background. Dean can’t see his cock but he knows it’s there.

 

Cas lets Dean take a moment to just look over himself, though he knows he won’t get to every beautiful detail that Cas admires on a daily basis. Finally, once Dean has finished looking over all the prominent parts of himself, he throws his gaze up to Cas, and in the mirror they catch eye contact.

 

“I want you to watch your face. Watch your expression,” Cas orders. Dean nods, and turns his gaze back to his own face in the mirror. He doesn’t take his gaze away from himself even as Cas slides his cock into him agonizingly slow. His eyes are wide and his pupils are large. His cheeks are flushed and his freckles are standing out. His lips are pink and parted and he darts his tongue out to wet them. He feels Cas circle his hips a little, his hands steadying Dean’s hips.

 

“How was that?” Cas asks from behind him. Dean’s gaze darts up to Cas’ for a moment. 

 

“Good,” he says quietly.

 

“You like watching yourself?”

 

Dean knows that they haven’t even really started, but he suspects that he’ll like what comes next.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Cas smiles.

 

“Good. Keep watching yourself.” 

 

Dean stares back at himself in the mirror, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye. He can feel Cas pull out, again, agonizingly slow, before slowly sliding back in. Cas keeps that up for a bit until Dean is starting to squirm on his cock, the pleasure an ache, and ache that Dean desperately wants filled.

 

“Cas,” Dean says after a bit.

 

“Are you watching yourself?” Cas inquires in response.

 

“Yes,” Dean replies. There’s no continuation of Cas speaking so Dean decides he’ll keep talking. “Cas, please,” he says, taking his gaze away from his face and looking up at Cas. Cas’ lips quirk up into a little smile.

 

“You want me to fuck you harder?” Cas inquires. Dean’s cheeks flush a little darker as he nods, pretty sure he’s not gonna be able to answer that question vocally. “Look back in the mirror,” Cas says, nodding to the mirror. Dean does as told, though he does it begrudgingly. Cas’ hips are still moving way too slow, and Dean realizes when he looks in the mirror that his hips are rocking back into Cas’. “You see how needy you are like this?” Cas questions. Dean swallows thickly and nods. “Out loud,” Cas commands.

 

“Yes,” Dean says softly.

 

“You see the way you’re moving against me? It’s almost desperate, isn’t it, Dean? Are you just desperate to get fucked?” Cas punctuates his last word with a deep thrust that just so happens to hit Dean’s prostate. Dean lets out a soft moan, nodding. “Say it out loud.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” Cas questions, eyebrow arched, his gaze set on Dean who looks up at Cas. Cas gives him a little nod. “Look at yourself when you say it.”

 

“I’m desperate to get fucked.”

 

“There we go,” Cas sighs happily and Dean can tell that the little fucker has a smile on his face. Thankfully, however, Dean can feel Cas’ thrusts start to speed up a little. “I’m so glad you get to see this, Dean. You don’t know how amazing it is to watch you like this, how beautiful you are like this, needy and full of cock.” Cas strokes a soft hand over Dean’s side, his head cocked, gentle smile on his face, voice smooth. “I hope you appreciate this, Dean,” Cas says, gaze flicking over to Dean’s face. Dean licks his lips.

 

“Yeah. I appreciate it,” Dean replies quietly. It’s so strange watching himself like this. He can see the ministrations of his face, he can see the different shades of red that color his cheeks. He can see the way his hips move and his back arches and he has to admit that he looks good like this. And it’s almost embarrassing, almost humiliating being like this, on all fours, on the floor of his and Cas’ bedroom watching himself get fucked. It’s dirty and it’s oh so hot. Dean glances down between his legs, and in the mirror he can see his cock, hard and leaking. Cas catches him looking and he grins.

 

“Look how hard you are,” Cas muses, and his voice is gleeful. His hand comes around, wraps around Dean’s cock, and Dean groans, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Cas strokes him a few times before speaking. “Keep your eyes open, Dean,” Cas orders, voice firm. Dean opens his eyes, but doesn’t look at Cas’ hand moving over his cock since he’s pretty sure he’ll come if he has to watch that. “Isn’t that so dirty? That you’re getting hard just from watching yourself get fucked?” Cas goes on, his hips still moving steadily into Dean, his hand moving right in time with them.

 

“Y- yeah,” Dean breathes out, his hips starting to move in needier motions, rocking into both of Cas’ touches.

 

“Desperate, needy, and oh so pretty,” Cas sighs, smiling. “Do you see that, how pretty you are?” Cas questions. Dean wants to shake his head. He’s never been one of self esteem, he’s never been one of confidence, real confidence at least. He looks up at Cas who gives Dean’s dick a firm squeeze.

 

“Yeah,” Dean squeaks out. Cas smiles and drops his hand from Dean’s cock, earning a soft whimper from him. Cas soothes a hand over Dean’s hip. 

 

“That’s one of the reasons why I’m doing this, Dean. I want you to know how fucking good you look like this. I mean, you’re beautiful all the time, but when you’re getting fucked,” Cas huffs a breath of air. “God, you’re like a masterpiece,” Cas goes on, and Dean can feel his hips thrusting in at a harsher, quicker pace. Cas’ hands slide up Dean’s back as Cas lets out a moan. “I wish you could know how good you feel too. Sadly, I don’t think we’ll ever pull that off, but I can tell you that you feel fucking incredible,” Cas grunts, slamming his hips into Dean who bites back a noise. Cas clucks his tongue and shakes his head. “Don’t hold those noises back from me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you moan, and I want you to hear yourself moan. Want you to watch yourself moan,” Cas goes on, jaw starting to clench as he fucks into Dean harder. Soon enough his hands are back on Dean’s hips, grip harsh as he starts to pull Dean’s hips back into his own eliciting some purely filthy noises that echo throughout the room.

 

“God,” Dean chokes out as he takes in the view of Cas yanking him back on his cock. Dean’s cheeks are impossibly red and his eyes are wide, pupils taking up most of the space. Cas grins, biting his lower lip.

 

“You think you’re gonna come like this? Completely untouched? I know you’ve done it before. Many many times before,” Cas trails off. He shifts around a little, a concentrated face overcoming him as he thrusts in at different angles until bingo, Dean’s letting out a piercing moan. “Oh, there we go. Right there, yeah?” Cas inquires, making sure to not change the angle of his thrusts by even a centimeter.

 

“Yes, oh, God, Cas, yes,” Dean groans, his head dropping down out of pure instinct. His neck is starting to get sore since he usually never has to keep looking up like this when Cas fucks him doggy style. But, Cas leans forwards, hips never slowing as his hand creeps up Dean’s back, his neck, until his fingers are tangling in Dean’s hair and tugging his head up sharply. Dean lets out a little yelp. He looks up at Cas who has that fiery look in his eyes. His jaw is firm and his grip on Dean’s hip is almost bruising.

 

“You gonna come on my cock?” Cas questions, his voice low and rough, though somehow he still manages to stay collected.

 

“Yes,” Dean whimpers.

 

“Then, you’re gonna watch. You’re gonna watch how much you want it, you’re gonna watch how needy you are, you’re gonna watch how desperate you are for it. You’re gonna watch how much of a whore you are for it,” Cas growls. Dean feels something hot curl up inside of him, tighten inside of him as he lets out a whine. “You love it so much don’t you? Love getting fucked, love watching yourself get fucked. And you just love coming untouched,” Cas goes on, his thrusts sharp, punctuated. Dean can feel himself tipping, and he forces himself to watch his face as it twists, as the heat inside of him builds and builds until he’s clenching around Cas and he’s letting out a wail, coming long and hard, watching his face, forcing his eyes open.

 

Behind him Cas grins wildly, working his hips desperately into Dean. 

 

“So good for me, Dean, so so good,” Cas praises, straightening up, dropping Dean’s head and chasing his own orgasm that he reaches only a handful of thrusts later.

 

When both of them are done, breathing heavy and coming down from a wonderful high, Cas slowly slips out of Dean, sitting back on his heels.

 

“Are you okay?” Cas inquires, and Dean looks up, slowly grinning at him in the mirror.

 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes out, turning so that he can look Cas in the eye. Cas has a look of pure fondness in his eyes.

 

“You were so good, Dean, you did perfect for me,” Cas praises, bringing Dean into his arms so they can share a long, deep kiss. Dean smiles into it before nuzzling into Cas’ neck. “Was it good? You were okay with everything?” Castiel makes sure, stroking a hand over Dean’s back. Dean nods.

 

“It was hot. Hotter than I thought it would be,” Dean tells Cas who smiles, kissing the side of Dean’s temple.

 

“Good, I’m glad,” Cas says softly. “Why don’t we get you a bath then, huh? And something to eat, something to drink,” Cas suggests. Dean nods, smiling.

 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the usual ensues. Comments, kudos, feedback, everything is great and much appreciated!! I hope you guys all have great Thanksgivings, and thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
